


Oh, Baby

by IambicKentameter



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky calls Steve 'Baby' in bed, Ficlet, Loud Sex, M/M, thor's poptars (Mentions)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IambicKentameter/pseuds/IambicKentameter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently, Bucky is very vocal during sex. Steve doesn't mind, but the information is new to the rest of The Avengers. Oh well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Ох, детка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950827) by [fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017), [fata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata)



            Steve could have figured out on his own that Bucky liked control, it seemed like the kind of thing his best friend would want at all times, including but not limited to activities in the bedroom.

            What surprised Steve the most was the exact _vocabulary_ that spilled out of Bucky’s mouth when he was riding Steve’s cock like no tomorrow, when his left hand cracked the oak headboard from how hard he gripped it and his hips practically bruised under Steve’s fingers. He cried out multiple times, swore, grunted, let noises fall from his lips akin to the sounds their bed made when they went hard and fast.

            “Oh, baby.” Bucky whispered as he neared climax. “Oh, baby, baby, oh baby, right there, there, baby, oh, oh! Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Steve! Baby! Oh…”

            Natasha and the guys wouldn’t let him forget it either, that much he learned the night they’d al buckled down in Stark Tower and Bucky couldn’t keep it in his pants for once.

            “Morning, soldier.” Natasha winked when Steve stumbled into Stark’s kitchen the following morning, bleary eyed and hardly dressed. Bucky followed him in and was greeted with a “Hey, baby.”

            Bucky scowled. Too early for him to think.

            “Shut up.” Steve groaned.

            “Goddamn, Rodgers.” Clint smacked Steve’s back on his way into the kitchen. “You’re think Tony of all people would be able to invent thicker walls.

            “Why do you guys have to pick on him?” Steve grumbled, pouring himself and Bucky a cup of coffee from the machine he still didn’t know how to work.

            “Why do you guys have to have ridiculously loud sex?” Natasha shot back.

            “I haven’t gotten laid in 70 years.” Bucky’s voice was horse and soft from the night before, but he made his point. “I’ll have whatever kind of sex I want.”

            “I love the way you let me know I’m doing well.” Steve kissed his right shoulder after setting a mug in front of him.

            “Gross.” Clint groaned.

            “I think it’s sweet.” Nat’s tone was stone, yet genuine. “Steve can make anything romantic.”

            “Thanks, Nat.” Steve finally sat at the breakfast table and helped himself to one of the pastries that Pepper liked to deliver whenever a majority of them were in town, and staying the night in Stark Tower. Bucky forwent all of the fancy stuff and went right for the stack of Poptarts Thor had made, and was still making. Why the toaster still fascinated the alien God was beyond Steve.

            “Steve!” Tony was always too loud in the morning, although it was questionable if he’d gone to bed at all. “I think you two win last night; I congratulate you. Brilliant! Really. You must be sore, Rodgers.” He smacked Steve’s back proudly.

            “I’m not.” Bucky sipped his coffee nonchalantly, not even looking up at Tony. “Getting my arm off was worse.”

            Steve rolled his eyes. “Drama queen.”

            “Love you too, baby.”


End file.
